gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archiwum:Cień Imperium: Rozdział 9
Od wydarzeń na Keldac minął tydzień. William Daner został brutalnie zamordowany przez agentów Hutta Dorby na Bespinie, co zakończyło starania admirała Feryi'ego, aby dać mu posadę barona-administratora. "Nowi Mandalorianie" coraz bardziej dają o sobie znać, ich zamiary wciąż nie są dokładnie znane, jednak najprawdopodobniej chcą przywrócić dawny blask i chwałę Mandalorian. Tokkas'si'ański admirał wysłał zaufanych agentów wywiadu, aby sprawdzili gdzie znajduje się główna siedziba terrorystów. Do uzyskania tej informacji jest coraz bliżej, dzięki przeszukaniu ruin bazy na Keldac udało się uzyskać datapad z wiadomością, że dowódca uciekł na Hyphosis, więc prawdopodbnie tam znajduje się ich główna siedziba. Liczne patrole szturmowców przeszukują Anorrę - piękne miasto, które jest stosunkowo młode, powstało zaledwie 5 tysięcy lat temu, co w porównaniu do chociażby Imperial City jest niewielką ilością. Patrole sprawdzają każdą dzielnicę miasta, unikają jednak jednej - "Miasta toksyn". Oficjalną nazwą dzielnicy jest Frekker City, jednak odpady, choroby i zanieczyszczenie jakie tam jest spowodowało odizolowanie tego miejsca od reszty wielkim murem, które je otacza. Mimo wszystko znaleziono użytek dla tej lokalizacji. Droidy budowlane produkują tu części do gwiezdnych niszczycieli w fabrykach chronionych przez droidy-zabójców. W samym Frekker City, na jednym z niższych poziomów odbywało się zebranie dowódców "Nowych Mandalorian". Planowali oni przejąć kontrolę nad Hyphosis, przerwało to jednak pojawienie się superniszczyciela na orbicie i poszukiwania siedziby terrorystów. – Towarzysze! Gdy my tutaj spiskujemy, Imperium nas poszukuje. Nie możemy ciągle jedynie obradować, musimy podjąć działania. Pierwszym krokiem powinno być zniszczenie tego wielkiego niszczyciela, który dryfuje nad naszymi głowami... Później powinniśmy odwrócić uwagę od tej dzielnicy, prędzej czy później tu zaglądną. – Wypowiedział się nowo przybyły Axer Maveric, który przed chwilą wrócił ze sprawdzania sytuacji jaka panuje w mieście, bowiem z każdą godziną stawała się ona gorsza dla buntowników. – Maveric, wszyscy już wiedzą, że przegraliśmy, Vel'kri już nam nie dostarcza normalnej broni, a jakiś zardzewiały badziew! Wystarczyło, że zgodziłeś się na złapanie tego łowcy, to twoja wina! – Odrzekł Ionxis Trex, jeden z głównych przywódców organizacji. – To wina Ryena, on chciał złapać swego syna... – A jego syn doprowadził do nas Imperium. – To wina was obu, nie pilnujecie niczego! Olewacie wszystkie interesy! – Przemawiała reszta zgromadzonych, która wyklinała nawet na samych siebie za byle co. Sterujący tą bandą pajaców człowiek siedział na swoim własnym fotelu, zrobionym na zamówienie ze skóry smoka krayt i częściowo z tworzywa sztucznego, którego głównym składnikiem był aragan - niezwykle cenny surowiec, którego ubywało coraz bardziej, za wielką szklaną szybą, jednak dokładnie słyszał całą rozmowę. Jego mina nie pokazywała zadolowenia, lecz również nie wskazywała na złość. W końcu człowiek ten wstał, z kabury ukrytej w długiej pelerynie wyciągnął swoją osobistą broń - pistolet X-8 ze zdobionymi bokami, na których wyryte były różne mandaloriańskie symbole, i rękojeścią ozdobioną białą skórą. Rozbił szybę i zeskoczył z metrowego stopnia. – Banda imbecyli! Vel'kri stara się nam pomóc, a wy oddajecie naszą broń Dorbie, nie on dostarcza nam gówno! Maveric, natychmiast leć na spotkanie z Garvelem, przekaż mu, że rozszerzamy współpracę... – Ty już dawno nie powinieneś nami... – Słowa te przerwał strzał z pięknego pistoletu, który przebił środek czoła Ionxisa. – Ktoś jeszcze ma coś do dodania? – Krzyknał. – Nie? To wracać do roboty idioci! Po interwencji głównego lidera Mandalorian tłum od razu się rozdzielił, a Axer Maveric, którego właściwie imię to Armav'c Ordo poleciał na Korelię. Maveric szybko dotarł na Korelię swoim myśliwcem StarViper, nowym, przez co nie było w nim aktualnie żadnych modyfikacji. Wylądował pojazdem na lądowisku najwyższego budynku w bogatej dzielnicy miasta. Budynek ten był wybudowany na zlecenie księcia Xizora, jednak po jego śmierci i zniszczeniu głównej siedziby Czarnego Słońca na Coruscant został on jego nową siedzibą, już rządzonego przez Garvela Krilla, znanego jako "Vel'kri", syndykatu. Axer luźno podchodził do spotkania, zna Vel'kri'ego od lat, wspólnie wykonywali zlecenia w czasach, gdy jeszcze nie zagłębili się aż tak w półświatek. Mandalorianin szybką turbowindą pojechał na szczyt budynku, gdzie znajdowało się biuro nowego lidera największej organizacji przestępczej. Grodzie pomieszczenia otworzyły się tuż przed Armav'ciem, w wielką szybę wpatrzony stał Garvel, który od razu się odwrócił, gdy przybył dość bliski mu przyjaciel. – Garvel! Towarzyszu, witaj! – Powiedział przy wejściu Maveric. – Och! Axer, miło cię widzieć, w jakim celu przybywasz? – Odrzekł rezydent. – No tak... W celu, który nie jest zbyt przyjazny zarówno mi, jak i tobie. Znowu chodzi o Mandalorian. – Poinformował Axer, któremu szeroki uśmiech lekko się zmył z twarzy. – Karrin chce pogłębenia współpracy, wiem. Przekaż mu, że Imperium już przygotowuje wojska na zwiad miasta toksyn, nie byle kogo wysyłają. Evo trooperzy. Dobrze Axer, pod koniec się tym zajmiemy, teraz rozsiądź się wygodnie, może się napijesz wybornego koreliańskiego whisky? | Klasa = Imperium | Poprzedni = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 8 | Następny = Cień Imperium: Rozdział 10 }} Kategoria:Cień Imperium/Opowiadania Kategoria:Michael2310